· Otra vez ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Otra vez estoy aquí frente a ti, consolándote porque te rompieron el corazón de nuevo, otra vez te veo como te rompes porque la persona que amas te lastimo, otra vez me aguanto las ganas de besarte. AU


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía. La verdad es la primera vez que hago un NaruSaku, no es que sea mi pareja preferida, pero pienso que quedo perfecto con la trama de la historia, espero que no me maten las que me leen. Pero quiero aclararles soy 100% SasuSaku, la pareja NaruSaku me agrada, pero no es mi preferida. Además sindo sincera esta trama no tiene nada que ver con el cubito de hielo que es Sasuke, así que pensé que quedaba perfecto con Naruto.

**.**

**Un regalito especial para las amantes del NaruSaku.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro ¡Nos Leemos Luego!

**Advertencias**: AU. Para todas las edades. Narrado por Naruto.

**Raking: "K".**

**Pareja**: NaruSaku.

**Numero de palabras**: 2,597

**Sumary: Otra vez estoy aquí frente a ti, consolándote porque te rompieron el corazón de nuevo, otra vez te veo como te rompes porque la persona que amas te lastimo, otra vez me aguanto las ganas de besarte y otra vez soportando las ganas de decirte a gritos que no necesitas a nadie más que yo soy lo que necesitas.**

* * *

**OTRA VEZ.**

**By: Betsy Uchiha ~Song Hyo Woonk~ o Cereciito17**

"**S**i eres escritor, escribe. El escritor no nace, se hace. Primero vive y después escribe."

**.**

**.**

**~Capítulo Único~**

**.**

**.**

**L**levo 12 años conociéndote, siendo tu mejor amigo, ese que te consuela cada vez que te rompen de nuevo el corazón. Soportando las enormes ganas de tomarte por la cintura y besarte con frenesí, tragándome las ganas enormes de decirte te amo con locura desde que puedo recordar. Tragándome mis sentimientos que por tantos años he reprimido, tratando de verte feliz en brazos de otros.

Yo soy el hombre de su vida, soy el hombre para ella, ese que daría su vida entera solo por verla con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Te veo y mi corazón late con tanta rapidez, mis movimientos se vuelven más torpes cuando estoy a tú lado. No puedo entender cómo es posible que no puedas darte cuenta, pero esa es una de tus cualidades y también se podría decir tu maldición.

Demasiado ingenua, y creer tanto a los demás.

Esa confianza que muestras hacia todos, esa hermosa ingenuidad de la que muchos se aprovechan y de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

Te he dejado tener tus experiencias, pero he sufrido al verte en el estado en la que te dejan esos idiotas que quieren aprovecharse de tan hermosa persona. He llegado a pelearme solo para protegerla y no me importa que hacer solo por ella, no me importa pelearme con medio mundo solo por ella, estoy dispuesto hasta pelear con el mismo diablo si fuere necesario.

Tu caminar es lento y pausado, se que por tu caminar que no estás bien tu mirada rehúye de la mía. Y lo sé, te conozco, no hace falta que me lo digas ahora. Lo dirás cuando estés lista, no hace falta presionarte vendrás como siempre lo haces para que te consuele.

_**Otra vez consolando al amor de mi vida, otra vez diciéndole que otro amor ya vendría**_

—De nuevo con lagrimas en los ojos preciosa. —Hable en modo cálido, tu mirada vagaba por tus pies para posarla hacia mí. Haces una mueca que pienso que trata de ser tranquilizadora, pero ese efecto no causa tranquilidad en mí. Todo lo contrario solo me hace tener ira hacia esa persona que se atrevió hacerte llorar.

—De nuevo con el corazón roto. — Pregunto de nuevo, solo observo como asientes con la mirada, para luego lanzarte a mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente, me callo cualquier comentario porque en estos momentos no lo necesitas, acaricio tus rosados cabellos, mi mano vaga por tu mejilla borrando cualquier indicio de lagrimas, pero no sirve de nada ya que de nuevo esas pálidas mejillas se llenan de lagrimas. Me rompe el corazón verte en ese estado, lo único que puedo hacer es estar a tu lado consolándote, apoyándote, siendo tu compañero, tu amigo incondicional, tu todo.

—Se ha ido Naruto, me ha dejado, como todos lo hacen. —Murmuras por lo bajo con la voz quebrada debido al llanto.

"Maldito idiota, cuando te vea de nuevo juro que me las pagaras" Pensé con ira y enojo. Maldito el día en que conoció a Inuzuka.

Acaricio con ternura tus cabellos rosados, y esos hermosos ojos verde/esmeraldas tan hermosos y expresivos, ahora se encuentran rojos e hinchados debido al llanto, era la mujer más perfecta que tengo el gusto de conocer y yo… bueno… yo… solo era su mejor amigo.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué me pasa esto Naruto? Dímelo ¡Por favor! Dime ¿Qué hago mal? —Me miras con ojos suplicantes buscando una respuesta en mí. —Porque la vida es tan cruel con mi corazón, porque se empeña en no verme feliz.

—Tú no haces nada mal Sakura, eres perfecta, ellos son los que no te merecen, solo que simplemente escoges a las personas equivocadas esperando que no te entreguen nada a cambio, no te preocupes, te prometo que todo estará bien, vendrá un nuevo amor.

Tus lágrimas cesan y sorbes un poco tu nariz para luego mirarme con ese característico brillo. Ese brillo del que me enamore, ese brillo que amo con locura. Muerdo mi lengua para no decirte lo que por tantos años he callado, ahora no es el momento para mí, ahora es el momento para tus sentimientos.

—Y espero que ese sea el indicado. —Hablas con un poco de entusiasmo.

—Realmente lo espero, Sakura-chan. — Conteste.

—Pero sabes… —te escucho titubear. —Ya no quiero sufrir más, dime, dime qué puedo hacer para no sufrir de nuevo Naruto.

—No losé. —Fui sincero. —No sé qué es lo que puedes hacer para no sufrir de nuevo yo no tengo la respuesta ante eso. — hable un poco más bajo. —Pero sabes… siempre me tendrás a mí para protegerte de todo, eso lo sabes.

—Sí, losé. — tus mejillas se tiñeron de un adorable color carmesí, no sé si eso fue debido al llanto de hace apenas unos momentos. — Losé mejor que nadie, eres mi mejor amigo.

Y algo dentro de mí se rompió y se volvió añicos. "**Mejor amigo" **Solo seré eso.

Solo seré **tu mejor amigo**, seré ese compañero de experiencias, de lágrimas, de vida.

—Sí, soy tu mejor amigo. — cierta tristeza se revelaba en mi voz.

Levantaste tu mirada, para posarla en mí. Me miraste con extrañeza para luego morder tus labios con nerviosismo.

Y ahí va otra cosa por la que te amo. Esa forma de morderse los labios cuando te pones nerviosa, cuando no entiendes alguna cosa, esa reacción tuya que me vuelve completamente loco.

— Dime ¿Qué pasa? — preguntaste.

Yo no sé qué hacer ante eso, no sé, qué harías su supieras que llevo años enamorado de ti. Quisiera decirte todo lo que yo siento. No sé si cuando te lo dijera seguiríamos siendo, como hasta ahora somos amigos.

—No, no es nada, no te preocupes por mí. Yo estoy bien. — Trato de que mi voz suene lo más tranquila posible y te regalo una de esas sonrisas torcidas de las que me has dicho que adoras.

Veo como te sonrojas levemente, aunque no sé si fue solo mi imaginación.

Me acerco un poco más a ti, para luego posar mis labios en tu delicada frente. Me separo y veo como sonríes de manera encantadora.

—Ves eres más hermosa cuando sonríes y te sonrojas de esa forma—comento en tono divertido.

—Arigatho… por siempre estar conmigo en las buenas en las malas y en las peores conmigo Naruto. —

—No es nada, para eso están los amigos Sakura-chan.

Me abrazas con efusividad para luego posar tus delicados labios en mi mejilla derecha, solo siento un estremecimiento recorrer mi cuerpo ante esa acción.

—Y tú sabes que siempre contaras conmigo Naruto, te amo.

—Yo también te amo preciosa. —Contesto con una sonrisa bailando mis labios. Y cuanta verdad encerraba ese inocente **TE AMO **por mi parte.

—Naruto-kun ¿Dime porque no lo encuentro? ¿Por qué no encuentro a ese alguien especial para mí?

—No lo sé, pero veras que pronto llegara ese alguien especial para ti. Oh quizás tan solo no es el momento indicado. Tienes que ser paciente.

—Sabes que ser paciente no es una de mis virtudes. —contestas en un adorable puchero, inflando las mejillas de forma encantadora.

—Losé, pero no te queda más que esperar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —Preguntaste con impaciencia.

—No losé el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Sabes… Naruto solo a tú lado me siento completa y viva.

—Entonces no te apartes de mi lado y te prometo que todos los días será mejor que él anterior. — conteste con firmeza.

—Pero… pero. —titubeaste. — Me mandaras por un tubo cuando tengas novia. Como todos los demás. —murmuraste con la mirada gacha.

—Tú sabes que nunca haría eso. —

Solo sonreíste como siempre lo haces. Y me contestaste.

—Losé, losé mejor que nadie. —

Te sonrojaste levemente, te mordiste el labio. Y esa fue mi perdición. Ahí supe que era este momento o nunca.

Levante mi mirada, y puse mi mano en tu cálida mejilla.

—Yo sé, que tú lo sabes y también se que este no es el mejor momento para decirte esto pero ya no puedo más, ya he callado por muchos años, no lo hare más, no porque puede llegar el día en que te pierda de verdad, y no lo soportare. Yo sé que tu sabes que me traes loco, todo absolutamente todo amo de ti, tu forma de caminar, tu melodiosa voz, el contonear de tus caderas, tus sonrojos contantes, la forma en la que muerdes tus labios cuando algo te preocupa o no entiendes, tus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que brillan cual gema, relucientes, llenos de vida y ternura, esa manera en meterte en problemas, hasta como tropiezas. Todo amo todo de ti. Te amo mas de que puedo soportar, yo daría todo por ti, por hacerte feliz, solo tienes que dejar que me acerque a tu corazón, yo lo cuidaré, yo lo sanare, Sakura.

Dirigí mi vista hacia tu cara y pude observar con dolor, como esos hermosos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. La regué, que idiota soy, me dije a mi mismo, perdí la más mínima oportunidad de ser amigos. Si solamente no me hubiera enamorado de ella, ahora no estaría en este predicamento. Quisiera regresar el tiempo, en la que me conformaba con verla desde lejos, con consolarla cada vez que le rompían su corazón, con el que me conformaba con ser **solo su amigo**.

Aparte mi mirada de la de ella, para luego dirigirme con lentitud hacia otro sitio. Pero cuando di media vuelta, sentí unos brazos que me volvían rápidamente, lo último que supe fue que unos cálidos y dulces labios me besaban con frenesí, me deje llevar por la agradable sensación de tenerla así. En el momento en que iba a poner mis manos en su cintura, Sakura me aparto.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos despedían un brillo especial, su respirar era irregular y sus labios, dulces y carnosos estaban hinchados debido al beso anteriormente dado.

—Espere 10 años para que me dijeras esas palabras. —Dijo cuando hubo recuperado el aliento.

Ahora fui yo el que se quedo en shock.

—Tenía miedo, de que tu no sintieras lo mismo que yo Naruto. — Murmuro —No quería perderte, no importaba si solo te tenía como amigo, así que calle esto que tenía, pero siempre lo supe, supe que tú eras el indicado.

Cuando hubo terminado de hablar la jale hacia mí, para darle un beso lleno de amor. No hacían falta palabras, para nosotros nunca hacían falta las palabras para entendernos, para comprendernos mutuamente.

Por nuestro miedo a decir lo que pensábamos, nuestros caminos estuvieron en direcciones opuestas. Pero ahora que ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno del otro, no dejaremos correr el tiempo, disfrutaremos día a día hasta el último de nuestros días.

Esa es mi historia, como después de 10 en los que de verdad pensé que nunca seria para mí, el destino hizo ver lo que equivocados que estábamos. Ahora solo nos queda vivir nuestra historia de amor.

* * *

**Taran raran.**

**¿Y qué les pareció? Sean sinceros, sé que no es mucho y más bien creo que es demasiado OoC. Pero de todas formas espero y les haya gustado tiene como 1 hora que lo escribe y no sé según iba a escribir capitulo de Una mujer en secreto ficc que tengo publicado con la cuenta de Cereciito17, pero en vez de concentrarme en eso me salió esto, espero realmente que no sea una bazofia para la vista humana. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, pero no groserías ¿está bien? Bueno sin nada más que agregar me retiro. ¡Nos leemos luego! **

**Fecha: Viernes, 18 de Mayo de 2012.**

**Actualizado: Sábado, 19 de Mayo 2012.**

**Muchas gracias por decirme de los errores de ortografía que tuve, me parece que ya los arregle un poco pero cualquier cosa avisadme.**


End file.
